


Twig of Love

by Traumzauber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternative Universe - Christmas, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Mistletoe, POV Third Person, interruptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumzauber/pseuds/Traumzauber
Summary: The Mistletoe of the Heavenly Gate Resort thought he had already found his favorite pairing for this Christmas season. That was until Dean Winchester arrived and turned the whole game around.Now, if only Dean would finally manage to confess his feelings to Cas. His family and friends aren’t helpful in that matter at all; but the Mistletoe is definitely rooting for him – even though suitor number two is still very much in the race…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Saturday, December 19th

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little bit behind with my fix-it series but this little Christmas-Story needed to be written. 😊 I promise I didn't abandon them. The third one is almost finished, the fourth is started and I have already ideas for a fifth. 😊
> 
> Once again I need to thank my amazing friend [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate) . I would be lost without you. 😘
> 
> And I want to thank my wonderful new betas, [Rose_SK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK) and [FandomMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMagpie), for helping me to improve my works. 😊

**Saturday, December 19th**

It was a rather slow day at the _Heavenly Gate Resort_. Nothing interesting to see, barely anything interesting to hear.

For someone who could only ‘hang around’ all day – like this particular mistletoe – and whose only occupation consisted of watching other people enjoying their free time, quiet days like these were downright boring.

Most of the time, it was entertaining to observe all the people mingling around. The families with young children, who spent their days playing out in the snow, sledding, building snowmen, and throwing snowballs at each other. The couples and newly-weds, who were constantly snuggling in the cozy upholstered armchairs by the fireplace, sharing a cup of hot chocolate, silent conversations, and giggles.

The Mistletoe's highlight was always when a couple found themselves beneath him and kissed. Sometimes he even cheered them on.

_Yes, just like this – a smooch right on the lips._

Or he tried to give them advice in his own sarcastic way.

_Oh come on, you call this a kiss? Did you learn nothing from all those movies?_

Of course no one ever listened; because no one could actually hear him. He was only a mistletoe after all.

This year, one particular group had sparked his interest the most these past few days.

They arrived on monday with quite a commotion; not surprising considering they were a total of twelve people, including two children. Even though the Mistletoe was sure they weren’t all blood-related, they still were as close as any family he had ever seen.

The older folks – five of the group – didn’t arouse much interest. They spent their days with walks around the resort, card games, and reading at the fireplaces. But the younger ones were a social potpourri.

A young, quirky red-head, who almost bubbled over with good humor; a man in his late thirties who seemed to be almost as childish as the two children. Those belonged to the young couple, who was obviously tooth-rottingly happy and in love. She seemed to be a sweet soul and he… was freakishly tall.

_Seriously, what did his mother give him to eat as a kid? This is nuts. I hope he doesn’t tear me down when he walks beneath me._

Lastly, a man in maybe his mid-thirties.

_Castiel, what a name,_ the Mistletoe thought.

Castiel was quieter than the others, almost shy, but with his dark tousled hair and his bright blue eyes, he instantly attracted the attention of women and men alike.

Which was exactly the reason why he was the most interesting of the group. It was amusing to watch several guests trying to flirt with him and Castiel being totally oblivious to their avances.

If he could have chuckled, the Mistletoe would have.

After the first days, only one of Castiel’s admirers hadn’t given up. A British guy named Mick.

Handsome and very friendly, he also seemed to have manners, thus he wasn’t pushy when it came to his advances. Despite that Mick made his interest and his intentions very clear – clear for everyone but Castiel himself, that was.

They had spent a lot of time together, enjoying the day’s events and drinking at the bar until late into the night.

_Earth to Castiel, don’t you see that he is flirting with you?_

They were sitting at the fireplace nearest the Mistletoe now and Castiel seemed to be on edge. He was reading a book but every other minute, he looked up to check the time on the old grandfather-clock near the entrance to the main hall.

“Are you waiting for something?” Mick asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Someone, actually,” Castiel replied absentmindedly, already looking at the clock and the door to the entrance hall again.

From the place where they were sitting, they could easily see the reception counter.

“For who? Santa Claus? You know it’s still a few days until Christmas, right?” Mick chuckled.

“Dean,” Castiel answered but it actually sounded more like a realisation. 

When Mick turned his gaze in the direction Castiel was looking, the Mistletoe saw his smile fall. Looking around himself, it wasn’t hard to understand what had caused the sudden change in his mood.

Through the door they could all see a tall _– great, another giant –_ and very handsome guy. The suitcase by his side and the remains of snow in his hair and on his shoulders made it clear that he had just arrived.

If it weren’t already obvious by Castiel's exclamation that this was the infamous Dean, the fact that Castiel stood up and strode over into the entrance hall to hug the man tight would confirm it. Castiel had talked about Dean all week, causing a little tightening in Mick's smile every time he was mentioned.

The Mistletoe couldn’t hear what they were saying because they were too far away but they smiled at each other like they hadn't met in ages.

Glancing back to Mick’s stony face, then back to the happy friends embracing each other, the Mistletoe became gleeful.

_This could be interesting._

°°°

After Dean brought his things to his family's suite and freshened up, he and Castiel sat on one of the sofas in the main room, both cradling a cup of hot chocolate in their hands while they talked animatedly about what Dean had missed so far.

From what the Mistletoe was able to piece together, Dean had to work until last night, which was the reason why he hadn’t arrived with the rest of his family.

Castiel was in the middle of telling how he had gone sledding with Sam's kids earlier today and how he had ended up in a pile of snow. But since the Mistletoe had heard the story already, he rather paid attention to Dean. Which was why he noticed the happy smile on his face and the look in his eyes – like he had never heard anything as interesting as how Castiel spent a day outside.

_Heavens, how is it possible that these two idiots aren’t all over each other already?_

_Wait, what is he doing now?_

Dean’s demeanor changed. Suddenly, he seemed so… determined. He leaned over to take Castiel’s mug with the remains of his hot chocolate out of his hands and put it down on the table, his own mug right next to it. Then he turned back to Castiel, who gazed at him questioningly. They began speaking at the same time, which was almost comical.

“Dean, what–”

“Cas, I–”

They both stopped talking and grinned at each other. When Dean leaned in slightly, the Mistletoe got excited.

_Whoa, is he really going to–_

“What’s up, bitches?” Charlie – the energetic red-head – greeted them cheerfully and let herself fall between the two men on the sofa.

_NO,_ the Mistletoe groaned, _What have you done? He almost kissed him!_

“Hey Charlie. How are you doing?” Castiel smiled at her.

“Yeah, and what are you doing here? Like… _right now_?” Dean's voice sounded friendly but the Mistletoe sensed the subliminal frustration in it.

“Don’t be such a grump,” Charlie slapped him on the arm. “I wanna spend some time with you. I haven’t seen you all week.”

At that, the Mistletoe could see a small smile flit across Dean's lips and he visibly relaxed. Maybe he hadn't realized other people had missed him too – which obviously they did, because Charlie had mentioned Dean once or twice during the week as well.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he smiled lopsidedly. “So, tell me what you’ve been up to all week, your Highness.”

_Your Highness? What? Did they really have royalty here this year?_

Charlie smiled brightly. “Oh, nothing really. Just slept in and relaxed. They have a really nice wellness area here. You should try.”

“If you say so,” Dean laughed. “Did you meet someone there to relax with?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nope, but Cas met some new people who would gladly spend their time with him,” she winked at Dean. “Did he tell you about Mick?” 

With that, she turned to Castiel – a devious smile on her face. 

Castiel stared blankly back at her, obviously deeply confused, while Dean’s gaze turned suspicious.

He straightened up and asked with a tense smile, “Who is Mick?” The curiosity in his voice was almost palpable.

_Ah, I see what you’re doing, red. Smart,_ the Mistletoe thought amused.

“Charlie,” Castiel chastiated her. “Don’t listen to her, Dean. Mick is just a friend.”

“Right, a friend who spent all his time during his vacation with some stranger he just met,” Charlie interrupted him with lifted eyebrows.

_And who stares at your butt every time you turn around_ , the Mistletoe added.

“He is alone here and knows no one. He just wants some company and yes, he _is_ nice. But not everyone who is nice is automatically flirting with me, Charlie.” 

_Oh, honey._

“If you say so,” she grinned cheekily and Dean frowned.

Charlie let the topic drop and they talked a little bit more about the last days without mentioning Mick again. But the thoughtful gaze never left Dean’s face.

_Oh I was right. This will be very interesting indeed…_


	2. Sunday, December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quiet day, filled with lazily floating in the pool, relaxing in the brine bath, and maybe a massage. In short: completely boring for the mistletoe, who wouldn’t be able to witness anything that might happen between these two lovesick idiots.
> 
> That was, until Mick apparently decided not to give up on Castiel just yet.

**Sunday, December 20th**

Sunday morning started early for the Winchester-Shurley-Clan, as the Mistletoe got used to calling them – even with the additional members like the redhead and the surly old guy, who always wore a baseball cap.

They all seemed to be early risers and Dean obviously fit right in – leaving Castiel the only one who always showed up late. This morning was no exception. All of them were already occupied by different tasks in the main hall when Castiel stumbled in, still very much tired and a little grumpy. It was past breakfast time but Castiel didn’t seem to care about it anyway, as the Mistletoe had noticed since the beginning. There was only one thing that man craved in the mornings.

“Morning, sunshine. Want some coffee?” Dean called out to him as soon as he appeared in the doorway. Contrary to Castiel, he was the spitting image of a morning person, broad smile and happy tone included.

“Yes,” Castiel moaned before he fell into a chair next to Dean – who was playing a board game with his niece and nephew – and let his head rest on his arms on the table. 

Dean chuckled and patted him on the back. 

“I got you, buddy.”

_Buddy? Buddy! Yeah, right. As if._

Dean strolled over to the bar to order some coffee and came back a few moments later with a big steaming mug of the desired beverage. 

“Here you go, dig in.”

“Thank you,” Castiel mumbled into his arms before he lifted his head to take the cup from Dean. “Did I ever tell you that I love you?”

_Oh my…_

Dean swallowed visibly – well, not for Castiel who was already focused on his coffee.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned it now and again,” Dean finally replied in an amused voice, but his eyes betrayed him.

_This is ridiculous. Where are we, in a bad rom-com? Look at that! Look! Castiel, damn, look at his eyes! It’s. right. there!_

Dean continued his game with the twins and after a few sips of his coffee, Castiel was awake enough to participate in normal conversation.

“So, what are we doing today?” Dean asked.

“I honestly like Charlie’s idea of going to the wellness area. And she is right, you know? You need some time to relax. You’re always working so hard.” Castiel actually sounded concerned.

“I don’t know. Wellness isn’t my thing,” Dean grimaced.

“Just try it. I know you wouldn’t like the heat in the sauna, but they also have a big pool for swimming, a massage area – and don’t even try to pretend you don’t enjoy a massage – a whirlpool, and even a brine bath,” Castiel listed.

“Oh yes, Uncle Dean. You _have_ to try the bath with all the salt in it,” Meg chimed in.

“It’s so much fun. You can float on the water like a boat,” Jack added excitedly.

“Okay, I give up. You’ve talked me into it,” Dean laughed at the way his family united their forces against him.

“Hey, Charlie. Eileen,” Dean called out to the women who were sitting by one of the fireplaces. Charlie touched Eileen's arm and pointed toward Dean. 

“You wanna join Cas and me for a wellness day?” He signed along for Sam’s wife and both women smiled brightly and agreed.

_Idiot, you could have been alone with him,_ the Mistletoe thought, already annoyed that he wouldn’t have any chance to see if something interesting would happen between these two during the day.

A little while later, Dean ended the gametime with Meg and Jack – “Please, Uncle Dean, just one more.” – and the four adults went to their rooms to get ready.

_Today is going to be so boring,_ the Mistletoe pouted as he watched after their retreading backs.

Or maybe not?

°°°

Barely three hours later, a fuming Dean – clothed in just a bathrobe – stormed into the main hall and headed straight to the bar. He talked to the bartender and a few moments later, there was a tumbler of whiskey placed in front of Dean.

_Really, dude? It’s not even lunchtime._

Soon after, Charlie appeared in the door. Likewise only in a bathrobe.

_Did all of you lose your clothes?_ The Mistletoe thought sarcastically.

She looked concerned and let her gaze wander around the room until she found Dean. Charlie approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

The Mistletoe couldn’t understand what they were saying but they seemed to have a little discussion. A moment later, Dean downed the remains of his whiskey and followed Charlie over to one of the couches by a fireplace.

He looked equally bummed and angry.

They spoke quietly but thankfully, they had chosen a couch close to the Mistletoe. Since there weren’t many guests in the room, he could still understand them.

“Now tell me what happened,” Charlie insisted but her voice was sympathetic.

“He is unbelievable. Can’t keep his hands to himself,” Dean could barely keep his voice down.

“What? Who are you talking about?” Charlie asked, astonished.

“Mick,” Dean almost hissed, “That slimy git.”

The Mistletoe got excited. Finally, some _drama_.

“What did he do? I haven’t seen anything.”

“You haven’t seen how he is constantly in Cas’ space and tries to get his attention all the time?” Dean fumed. “‘Castiel, do you want to swim? Castiel, want a massage? Castiel, have you read this book yet? Castiel, want to go to the sauna? Castiel, Castiel, Castiel” Dean quoted mockingly in a terrible British accent, adding with a frustrated huff, “The dude just won’t shut up.”

Charlie looked dumbfounded at Dean and if he could, the Mistletoe would roll on the floor with laughter.

_Careful, Dean. You’re almost turning green._

“Dean, I know that Mick is flirting with Cas. He did it all week. I wasn’t just teasing yesterday. Even if Cas didn’t see it.”

“And you didn’t do anything?” Dean asked exasperated. 

“What did you expect me to do? Throw myself between them or what?” Charlie replied sarcastically. “Dean, I told you again and again that you should make a move.”

_So she knew about it. Interesting._

"You can’t expect that no one else would try to make a move on Cas. Even I have to admit that he’s insanely hot. Not to forget that he’s also kindhearted and fascinating and surprisingly very much… _single_. It’s not my fault you’re such a dumbass.”

_Yeah, she’s right. Dumbass._

“I know,” Dean let his head sink into his hands but quickly, he looked back up at Charlie sternly. “Actually, I was about to try yesterday but _someone_ interrupted us,” his voice was a mixture of accusation and teasing.

_Ha, I knew it,_ the Mistletoe cheered.

“I’m sorry. But if you really want to, you will find another opportunity. And do it fast. Cas is oblivious to Mick’s attempts for now but I’m not sure how he would react when he finally gets the clue. It’s actually adorable how naive he is in such matters and in this case it’s lucky for you,” Charlie spoke urgently but still in a whisper.

“Yeah, I know. And I won’t go home from this trip without having an answer. No second guesses anymore, no fear. I promise.”

Charlie nodded.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” She slapped him playfully on the upper arm and smiled. “Let’s go back.”

“Oh no, I won't go in there again because I can't guarantee that I won't do anything stupid,” Dean answered hastily.

“You really want to give Mick free rein? With Cas – half naked… in the swimming pool?” Charlie asked with raised eyebrows. 

Dean’s eyes went wide and Charlie could hardly keep up with him as he took quick steps back to the wellness area. There was a devious smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

_Damn, that girl is ingenious._


	3. Monday, December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full of snow at the resort might just bring the next opportunity for Dean and his quest...

**Monday, December 21st**

That night the heavens opened and the already snow-laden landscape was covered in a white blanket of even more powdery snow. The Mistletoe had heard the staff of the morning shift talk about the fact that the streets were almost impossible to get through.

For all the children at the resort, on the other hand, this was of course a huge source of joy. The whole morning was filled with excited chatter and endless requests to the parents to spend the day outside.

The children of Eileen and Sam Winchester – or _the giant_ , as the Mistletoe got used to call him – had been no exception. By now, they had been nagging their parents about it for at least an hour, and the girl – Meg – was far from giving up, while the boy – Jack – had apparently decided to let his sister fight it out. Or maybe he was just more sensitive to the mood of his parents, which was about to change from patient to irritated if the tightening in Sam’s jaw was any indication. 

“Please daddy, just for a little while. Please,” Meg begged for the upteenth time.

“Sweetie, I told you we can go outside after lunch. Mommy and I have something to do first and they haven't even had enough time to clear all the paths yet,” Sam answered, the annoyance in his voice noticeable, even for the Mistletoe.

“That is so mean. The other kids are already out to play. We don’t need free paths, we want to play in the snow and-”

“Meghan Rachel Winchester,” Sam finally snapped, “if you don’t stop right now, you can spend the rest of the day in our room.”

 _Whoa, look at that. The giant isn’t always gentle._

While the boy winced, the girl didn't even flinch. She simply sat back, with crossed arms and a pout on her face.

 _She is tough. She will be a handful for her parents when she is older,_ the Mistletoe thought gleefully. _Hopefully they will come back one day. I would love to see this…_

Eileen put a hand on her husband's arm and gave him a soft smile. Apparently, it was easier for her to endure her children's nagging.

“Hey,” Dean greeted cheerfully as he came into the main room. “What’s up with the long faces, little munchkins?”

For a moment, Meg glanced at her father who gave her a stern look in return. Then his posture relaxed and with a sigh he gave her a nod. She smiled brightly and turned immediately around to face Dean.

“Uncle Dean, can you please go outside with us to play? Daddy says he and Mommy don’t have time but all the other kids are already outside and there is so much fresh snow-” 

“Whoa, slow down,” Dean interrupted her. “Why can’t you just go outside alone?” He glanced over to his brother who was about to answer when Meg chimed in again.

“Because we want to go sledding and we're not allowed to do that alone, because Mommy and Daddy can't see us there.”

“Ah, I see. And now you want me to go there with you?” Dean asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“YES,” both kids exclaimed.

“Alright then. I think we need to borrow a sledge,” he smiled at the enthusiasm of his niece and nephew. “Wait here, I got this.”

°°°

“I don’t got this.” As Dean was met with disappointed faces, he added, “The building where they store the sledges is still snowed in. They haven’t finished clearing the ways and that has priority. So we still have to wait. I’m sorry, kids.”

“You’re sorry for what?” Castiel came through the door from the breakfast room, clutching a coffee mug in his hands as usual.

For the first time, Jack spoke up, his sister still too busy pouting about the new disappointment.

“We wanted to go sledding but everyone is saying that we have to wait ‘til the paths are clear.” His voice sounded small, not heated like his sister’s.

“Hm, I understand. How about we go out and build a snowman while we are waiting?” Castiel suggested.

“No,” Meg wailed, “we already did that last week.”

“We only went sledding on Saturday and you still want to go back now,” Castiel pointed out.

“That is totally different. Sledding is much more fun,” Meg insisted.

“I think I’ve got an idea.” Dean had silently followed the exchange between Castiel and the kids. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” And with that he left the room again to go to reception once more.

 _What is he up to now?_ The Mistletoe wondered, along with everyone else.

Through the door they could see that Dean was talking to the guy at the reception desk. He seemed to be hesitant to whatever request Dean was proposing to him, but Dean didn’t stop talking animatedly to him, and after a few minutes the receptionist nodded and Dean smiled brightly. 

When he came back into the common room he announced, “Get ready, we’re going outside.”

At the excited cheers of the kids, he quickly added, “But you have to be patient for a little while longer.” 

“What?”

“Why?” 

They whined at the same time and Dean chuckled at their mood swings.

“Because… first, Cas and I have to shovel the way to the storage room free,” Dean explained with a mischievous glance in Castiel’s direction.

“What?” He exclaimed wide-eyed. “You want me to shovel snow to get a sledge?”

“ _Us_ , yes,” Dean grinned. “It’s the only way to get one at all today. The guy at the front desk said it would probably take them all day to clear the snow from the street and all main paths. So I offered that we clear the way to the winter gear. This way not only do we get what we want but other kids do too,” he shrugged.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Castiel agreed. He looked at Dean with a fond smile.

 _He’s so smitten. Why don’t you see that, you moron?_ The Mistletoe wanted to call out to Dean.

Of course that was the moment Dean turned his attention back to Meg and Jack.

_Ugh, oblivious idiot…_

“Great. Get ready to go. We will meet at the front door in ten minutes. While Cas and I work, you both can build a snowman for me since I didn’t see the one you built last week. Okay?”

Obviously too excited that they were getting what they wanted after all, the twins didn't complain again about building another snowman. Instead, they stormed off into the direction of their room. Eileen stood up to follow them, certainly to make sure they put on enough clothes to stay warm.

When she walked past Dean, she touched his arm and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dean smiled back.

“Yeah, thank you. You are a lifesaver,” Sam spoke up. “I would love to go outside with them but we really have to finish this first,” he explained, gesturing to the papers on the table.

“Dude, you’re on vacation. Why do you even have to do this?”

“Because this came up after we left for the holidays and it can’t wait until we get back,” Sam sighed. “I will make it up to you. I promise. To both of you,” he added with a look to Castiel.

“Don’t mention it,” Dean waved off. “You know I love to spend time with the little munchkins.”

“It’s really no problem, Sam. Not at all,” Castiel chimed in.

“We should get going,” Dean stated. “Meet you in five?” he asked Castiel.

“Sure,” Castiel agreed and with a devious grin he added, “I hope you had a big breakfast – since you were the one who got us into this, you will have to do most of the heavy lifting.”

Dean nearly toppled over with laughter and Castiel still grinned when they left the room to get their warm clothes as well.

 _Here they go again,_ the Mistletoe thought frustrated, _slim chances for a jealousy drama today._

°°°

To his delight the Mistletoe discovered that, even though he wasn’t able to hear them, at least he could see the little group through the window. 

Dean and Castiel shoveled snow – the latter admittedly with significantly less eagerness – while the children built a snowman as promised.

They were at it for a while now and both men’s faces were flushed from the exertion. They were engaged in friendly banter and it looked like Dean tried to coax Castiel into a competition. Dean's challenge seemed to be successful because Castiel laughed and suddenly became a lot more enthusiastic in the matter.

At the beginning, Castiel had the upper hand due to the fact that he was less exhausted. But what he didn’t see was that Dean shoveled his own snow back on the path that Castiel just cleared.

 _You’re playing with fire, Freckles,_ the Mistletoe grinned to himself.

In the meantime the kids had finished their snowman and started a snowball fight. When a misguided ball hit Castiel in the back, he turned around and saw what Dean was doing. For a moment he looked surprised, then he turned to face Dean – gazing at him like he wanted to smite him.

 _Uh oh, someone is in trouble. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,_ the Mistletoe thought gleefully.

Instead of actually smiting him, Castiel just strolled casually over to the kids who were still throwing snowballs at each other. He dropped his shovel, bent down and grabbed two handfuls of snow. While he formed the snow into a ball, Castiel talked to the kids and glanced over his shoulder toward Dean – a devious gleam in his eyes. 

The twins cheered and Dean stared at them in mock horror as the three of them faced him and started to bombard him with snowballs. 

Laughing, Dean tried to ward himself from the first attack with his shovel but soon he dropped it as well and started to make his own snowballs – all while under continuous fire.

 _Tehehe_ , the Mistletoe chuckled, _I wanna see you win **that** fight._

Both men concentrated their throws at each other instead of the kids – which seemed to be a good decision because, unlike the children's snowballs, theirs didn't fall apart in the air and therefore actually hit their target with enough force to hurt.

The opposing sides soon dissolved and the kids no longer aimed only at Dean, but also at Castiel and each other again. No longer fighting with an advantage in numbers, Castiel soon lost the upper hand over Dean, the fight equaling out more and more. They also drew closer together – until Dean gave up on his missiles and started to chase Castiel instead, obviously trying to catch him.

When Castiel – who had a couple of feet’s lead – quickly bent to gather a handful of snow, Dean took his chance and leaped forward to tackle him. They both tumbled to the ground and Dean landed on top of Castiel.

Both laughed as Castiel wiggled to get free and Dean tried to hold him down. This went on for a while until both their laughters faded into smiling and staring each other in the eyes.

 _They do that a lot,_ the Mistletoe noticed. _And still they can’t seem to get their act together,_ he thought, annoyed. _That right there is your chance. Take it!_ The Mistletoe demanded.

In the next second Dean stopped moving altogether, his smile slowly turning serious. He just stared down at Castiel who was still trying to get Dean off of him. At least Castiel was still smiling.

 _Oblivious as ever,_ the Mistletoe sighed. _Just do it, Dean. Please._ If he had a chair – or even legs – he would sit on the edge of it because of the almost unbearable tension.

WHAM! A thick lump of snow hit Dean right on the back of his head and startled him out of his stupor.

 _NO, not again,_ the Mistletoe wailed.

Castiel laughed so loud at Dean’s misery that the Mistletoe could hear him through the closed windows. And it would have been funny for the Mistletoe too if he weren’t so frustrated that Dean’s attempt to kiss Castiel – and it was pretty obvious that he was just about to do it – got interrupted; again.

In the meantime, Dean was busy removing the snow from his head and from the collar of his jacket, where some of the snow had apparently found its way into his jacket. Some of it landed in Castiel’s face as he shook his head. 

When Dean recovered from the surprise attack, he grinned at Castiel as he climbed off him, offering his hand to help him up.

They both brushed the snow off their clothes, and after a short banter they apparently decided to continue with their original task. Or at least Dean did. The twins’ patience had obviously waned and instead of helping Dean shovel, Castiel kept the little angels – _or in Meg’s case, the little demon_ – under control and busy. Together they searched for stones and sticks to give the snowman eyes and arms.

Dean didn’t get another chance that day.

 _There is always tomorrow,_ the Mistletoe grumbled.


End file.
